Warehouse of Terror
by SamScullySVU
Summary: When Lewis escapes, this is the after math...IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

Warehouse of Terror

I open my eyes slowly. My brain is swimming in a whirlpool of dark confusion. I can hear noise but I have no idea what I am hearing. My eyes flutter open and bright light floods my head and I struggle to open them again. Not really wanting to, I fight the darkness that is trying to claim my consciousness. I _need_ to find out what is going on.

I cannot move my arms, they are under my body and I am laying face up on what I _think_ is a mattress. The noise I hear is to my right and it sounds human, but I'm not sure. My legs won't move and when I slightly bend them, pain burns through my left knee and my eyes shoot wide open when I remember _why_ the pain is there. The events leading up to my _last_ memory before the current awareness begin to flood my pain filled mind and I draw to the memory and _not_ the present.

{_Flashback_}

I am walking towards my apartment building with three sacks of items I bought at the store just five blocks from my place. I always shop there because it is so close to home _and_ is on my walk from the subway stop. It is just around dusk and the street lamps are still off. I lower my gaze to switch all the bags to my right hand as I get the keys with my left hand from the pocket on my jacket. It is a nice spring evening but the jacket is necessary and appreciated. I wish my building had a doorman but, maybe when I get the next raise at work, I can look for a safer building.

A large hand holding a blue rag clamps down firmly over my mouth and nose. Another arm wraps around mine so swiftly that I have no time to react, my arms are pinned to my sides and I drop my items and try to stop this assault. I am being pulled into the alley that I just walked past and I am loosing the struggle against both the assailant _and_ the unfamiliar smell on the rag. Darkness wins and my arms drop from the arms holding me, but before I loose consciousness, I praise myself for at least scratching him. If he kills me, I got DNA!

I start to stir and a hand slaps my face. I rouse more and I try to get my mind clear and focused. The atmosphere is dark. I can hear a breeze causing whistling all around me. I am sitting in a chair and my hands are bound behind me with rope, I think. My mouth is covered with tape. The smell around is dank and dusty and there is something else.

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead."

My eyes pop wide open now! A man is glaring at me! His eyes are full of hate, rage, and pure evil! I see NO SOUL! All my fears and worst nightmares come rushing into my mind and they all pour out of my eyes and he revels in my terror!

"We are gunna have some _fun_ little darlin' and it starts _right now_!" He slaps my face and straddles my lap and the cigarette is being removed from his mouth by his thumb and forefinger. He blows it in my face and I try to turn away from it but his other hand grasps my face tightly and he leans in close and our noses touch. He glares into my eyes and the red hot end of the tiny white tube of tobacco leaves is pressed into the soft skin of the left breast on the side. I write in pain and he drinks it all in. Now I know what the other smell was. He must have burned me before I woke from the chemical and I fear what else happened while I was unaware, but right now, I can only feel the burning pain inflicted on me by this evil beast.

He stands and walks a few feet away. My brow is glistening with little drops of perspiration from the pain I was feeling and my mind is still fuzzy. I start to gain my composure and I need to focus on something. I can see now that this is a very old building that has not been used in _decades_ would be my guess. It is very dark outside, so we must not be _in_ the city. Oh my God, where _am_ I? I look everywhere I can and my eyes are wide with fear I cannot fight away. He is walking back to me and he drinks a large amount of brown liquid and straddles my lap again. I don't mean to but I whimper and he chuckles with a half grin.

"Yeah hunny, we're in the middle of nowhere and noone will come to save you! But I hope a friend of mine will come to visit us soon and the three of us will have so much fun together! Now, I am going to take the tape off and you are going to drink some of this and take some pills. I have a gun and I will shoot you and we will _still_ have lots of fun, so it's all up to you. Ready?"

I nod the affirmative and he grabs my face firmly and removes the duct tape. Immediately, he slams his mouth onto mine and I cannot fight him off. I hear the glass bottle put on the floor and then his right hand squeezes my left breast with brute force, the pain I feel will surely leave bruises. 'Good' is my thought, more proof of my assault.

Suddenly, he pulls away and lets go of my breast and digs into his pocket and pulls out a handful of different pills. His left hand releases its grip on my face and his forearm is rammed under my chin. It pushes into my neck and my head is also forced back. The fingers of the left hand sift and sort through the pile in the right hand and meticulously remove three different pills. He glares into my eyes and tells me to open my mouth. I do so, obedient with fear. They drop to the back and he swiftly replaces the pills in the pocket and brings the liquor to my mouth and pours it down my gullet, and again I swallow when he tells me to because I fear if I _don't_ obey, he might kill me.

The bottle returns to the floor and he gazes lustfully at my body as I catch my breath from the amount he made me drink. Hands and mouth commence to roam my body as I struggle against him. I hear a 'click' noise to my left and I _know_ what I heard and I freeze. He runs the cold metal of the gun along my neckline and down the front of my body. It teases my nipples and he licks my cheek.

He sits up and tucks the gun behind him and leans to his left and picks up the roll of silver restriction and tears off a new piece that is pushed over my mouth violently and he continues where he left off.

The mouth devours my neck while hands pull at the straps of the dress I wear, lowering them to my elbows and he comments in my ear how he is glad I did _not_ have on a bra. Squeezing and twisting he pulls painful noises from me, I feel like I am betraying myself with them and they feed his hunger. He moves his mouth lower and he nibbles and bites my breasts all over and I wriggle in my defense.


	2. Chapter 2

{_Present Time_}

I hear the noises again and I am _sure_ it is _two_ different people and they are very close to me. I try to concentrate on the sounds to bring me in touch with my current reality. As I focus, my mind begins to realize that I don't think these are _good_ sounds. A woman whimpers and muffled coughs stagger in between. A man sounds like he is in the throws of passion and that's when I know _what_ I am hearing. I get my eyes open and I focus on becoming aware and present. The fear of what I will see when I turn my head, is confirmed when I do.

That freaking insane freak is raping the poor woman laying beside me on the thin mattress. They don't see me looking towards them, both being lost in their own worlds right then. I must have made a noise, because they both turned to look at me and her eyes shot wide open with even _more_ fear than what was already there before.

He is the only one who can verbalize his thoughts, being that we are both bound and taped. His toys that are helpless against his strength and witt.

"I told you a friend would be joining us. Olivia, Morgan. Morgan, Olivia. There, now we are all old friends. You two ladies have a lot in common. I will fill you in as we hang out together. We are all going to be _great_ friends and have _loads_ of fun!

I look at the woman's face and her brown eyes seem to beg me for help while trying to not show _any_ emotion to the beast on top of her. I try to use my eyes to tell her how sorry I am. If only I had been more obedient to him, she might not be in this mess.

I want to close my eyes and go somewhere in my mind when his right hand moves from this woman to _my_ body, his hand runs up my leg and he begins touching me in the warmth of my sex. I try to pull away, but he violently rams fingers inside and she whimpers in protest at his actions.

"Olivia, you don't get to say anything to me about this, because it's all _your_ fault! If _you_ hadn't broke free and turned me in, I wouldn't havta torture this poor woman like this," he spews at her. His fingers thrust inside me and he thrusts inside her in opposite rhythm.

He speaks again, "Morgan, look over here, Sweety. I wanna show you something." I look towards him, fearing the punishment if I disobey again. I look into his eyes.

"Look at her left boob. Look near the middle and see what you see." Again, I comply as he continues his double assault on us. I see an area that looks slightly discolored and weird shaped. It's hard to figure it out at first with the movements created by his attack. As I focus on what I am seeing, the realization is written all over my face and my eyes bounce between her face and his.

"That's right! Yours will look just like hers in almost a year. That's how long ago I gave it to her and it has healed nicely, don't cha think? _And_ she has a boyfriend that she is fucking again, so don't you worry your red little head about anything."

I close my eyes against the thoughts bombarding my head and I turn away and face the ceiling.

{_Flashback_}

I must have passed out again, because I am now on a mattress in the middle of the wide open room surrounding me. My hands are bound over my head and I pull, trying to work loose while I focus out of the dark goo invading me. My mouth is taped. The straps of the dress are in proper place once again. My ankles are taped together and my shoes are long gone, but I have no idea where I might have lost them and I know it doesn't matter, but it gives my mind something to focus on.

I can hear him breathing next to me and I feel his breath on my left cheek. I subconsciously pull away from him, in vain. His left arm goes across my waist quickly before I can react and he pulls me close to him. I whimper and squeeze my eyes tight, not wanting to be here in this place, with _him_ and his sick perverted ideas.

"Ready for more fun, Darlin'? I got so much planned for us. Now, first thing you are gunna do is have some more pills and scotch. Understand?" I nod. "Good, now after that we're gunna have some play time." I whimper without meaning to._ Hold it together, Morgan! Don't give him the satisfaction of seeing how this is all effecting you. Be strong!_

The tape is pulled away and he just looks at me and I know what he wants, so I oblige. He drops the pills in and then I hungrily suck the brown stuff down, hoping the combination will help me avoid, as much as possible, the torture that seems to be coming my way very soon. If he is going to do things to me, then why not be drunk and drugged. He laughs hard at my eagerness.

"Good girl. Now let me show you what is next." He sits up and bends his right knee, leaving the left straight. From beside him, he produces a small gas-powered hand-held blow torch and a key held by pliers. The click and rush of fueled fire are intimidating enough, but then he holds the key over the flame and watches my reactions as the key heats, turning red. The torch clicks off and the glowing thing is getting closer to my breast and I cannot move away because he straddles my torso now. _NO!_

I try to scream but the tape stops me and the unnatural intrusion to my tender skin is causing a sound and smell I will _never_ forget!

He gets himself laid out on top of me now and I fight the urge to puke. I can feel his hardened tool against my pubic bone and I feel certain of what is coming next. _SHIT, I'm right_! His hand pulls and grabs at my clothes and body. His knees push into my thighs and he is between my legs. My taped ankles hurt from the pressure. His left hand moves lower and begins to dig around our crotches. Moving around my panties to my lady parts; inside and out, over and over. He then undoes his button and zipper. I battle against him and this next action, but I am useless and weak as he enters me. He is much larger than I am used to and I tear from his girth and length and the lack of lubrication.

He triumphs in his conquest and he pinches and twists and bites me as he jams deeper,

"Open up for me, Baby. More. Oh my God you're so tight! Been a long time, has it? You a fuckin' _prude_ or somethin'? Don't you put out? Oh God, who _cares_! 'Cause now _I_ get this tight pussy. Holy shit! Oh fuck yeah! Oh shit, you're gunna make me cum _fast,_" he pants and moans as he releases his hold, climaxing, pushing deeper inside me with the last few plunges.

Flopping down on me, he is spent and I am crying. I cannot breath with his weight on me _and_ the emotional turmoil from the forced act. He seems to sense it and rubs his face into my throat causing even more restriction to my breathing. I begin to fade out and suddenly he pulls off and out of me. My body gasps to fill the lungs with precious oxygen. He is replacing his clothes and then he swigs the drink again. He walks over to the same area he has been going this whole time and I fear what he will bring over this time.

_Dammit, I am right again!_ He wields a ball-peen hammer and he spins it playfully in his hand as he circles my body and the 'pad' I lay on. He grins pure evil at me and I am to afraid to look away. I lay there shivering from fright and shock. He begins speaking and I stare with trepidation into his eyes as he talks,

"The fuckin' _pig_ broke _my_ fucking kneecap, so I'm gunna break _yours_!" and he raises his armed hand high into the air. With perfect precision, it finds its mark.

Then while I writhe, he flips it in his hand and gets on all fours and uses the handle to assault me vaginally.

I do not suffer the pain for long before the blackness takes me away to a better place, far away from that inhumane pain.


	3. Chapter 3

{_Present Time_}

The beast finishes his excursion with this Olivia lady and she weeps as he heaves on top of her. I feel responsible! It's _my fault_! How can she ever forgive me?

The coward snaps me out of my train of thought when I see the cold metal blade of a _very_ sharp kitchen knife. It hovers over our heads and he holds us _both_ at his full attention. It trails along her neck, and then it moves to mine. We both are frozen still! He watches ours eyes for the reaction he is looking for. He only gets what he wants when the blade is threatening the _other_ victim on the bed.

"So, Morgan, let's clue Olivia in on our fun earlier."

His hand moves lower than we can see and he uses the handle to tap my knee and I writhe in pain. She reacts maybe thinking he had just cut me with the knife, until he speaks,

"Her pain is coming from her broken kneecap, Olivia! _That's_ your fault! You wanted to beat me and break me?" his anger is escalating as he spews these words at her. "Now _she_ is beaten and broken and it's because of _you_! Hey Morgan should we share the _other_ fun we had with the hammer?"

I beg and plead with every fiber of my being, my eyes glues to his, imploring him not to rape her with it, too.

He rolls to his side in between us and pulls his cigarettes from his back pocket and lights one. Her gasp tells me she expects to receive more burns from the beast. She holds her breath to _not_ react as the glowing ember pushes into her neck. I can smell the remnants as my knee pain gets a bit more dull now.

He rolls over to me and I await the next onslaught of torture. He lays flat on me and just stares into my eyes and I glare back with anger and fury! I will _not_ satisfy his desire for fear _anymore_!

He begins kissing me deeply and passionately. I am still taped, but it churns my guts no matter. The blade is moving from around my face to my neck. It slides under the left dress strap and with the smallest of movements, material is easily severed. I look to my right so I don't feel his hot, bad smelling breath on my face. And I hear the sound of the knife on the ground next to us. His hands roam all over me and his mouth is sucking and nibbling on my neck. I am _sure_ there will be hickies.

He is pushing my legs apart again and I squeeze my eyes shut and try to remain quiet.

"I cannot believe how delicious and sexy and amazing you to girls _are_ in the sack! I cannot get enough of you two!" He enters me again and I loose 'the quiet game' and my disgusted noises incite Olivia to react. Our reactions are only fuel to his fire and he grows more forceful and ferocious with each thrust. While he works, his sweat drips all over me.

Without warning, he pulls the tape off my face.

Without loosing pace or momentum, he lights another cigarette.

"GO AHEAD YOU SICK COWARD!" and I spit in his face.

"Olivia, do you hear her? She's a fighter like you. You did that. You were right about me likin' 'em weak. But you changed _all_ that. You beat me in too many ways and I _craved_ your power while I was locked up inside. I thought of _nothing_ since May but exacting my revenge on you! This one is a _strong_ cat! Works at a hospital ER and she works with other whinny little bitches who cry rape, even though you all _crave_ the attention from us guys. She is in the Army National Guard, too!" My eyes shoot open as he reveals the details of my life and I gasp slightly. He glares at me and grabs my face again. He stares into my eyes, feeding off my hatred and wrath and he covers my face and neck in kisses. Then his teeth dig into my shoulder and he doesn't stop even when he breaks the skin, urging the red goo to pour from the openings in the skin and form in places in and around his mouth. I do my best to _not_ scream during this and it only appears to furnish his appetite even more.

That cigarette finds its place on my body in the same place as Olivia's last burn; on the left side of my neck.

"Now my bitches match!" he says and he reaches climax. The combination of the activity and my own burning flesh become to much to handle anymore and I turn to the left and empty my stomach. He revels in this 'accomplishment' and he rolls me away from Olivia and cuts my hands free. Then my feet.

"You can't really run away, I autta know! Right Detective?" he stands up precariously, picks up his torture devices and wanders the open space around us.

I am trying not to burst into tears. I am so tired of this ordeal. I am face up and I slowly turn my head towards the other woman in the room, seeking some kind of solace and kinship. My thoughts are churning almost incoherently and then something clicks.

I have a question in my eyes and she sees it. She quietly grunts and I know she is asking to me to speak my mind. I look past her naked body to where he is standing by a window, his back to us. Very softly I begin,

"You're a cop?" she nods and I bury my face in my hands and begin to cry. The fact that he has got her _twice_ and she is a _cop_? "He's going to _kill_ us!"

Olivia is trying to disagree and I don't believe her! I voice my thoughts, "He's got you _twice_ and you're a _cop_! What hope _is_ there now?" he hears me but not what I've said. He turns and hobbles over towards us as he he speaks,

"What's that Sweety? You sound sad! Shit Detective Benson, I can't even hear my ladies being cry-babies! You fucking _Bitch_!" his hatred of her at this moment brings him closer to us and his rage is aimed at _her_! Oh my God, what's he going to do to her _now_?

His left, less than good leg, swings at her head and it makes contact and she is no longer awake. I through myself over her limp body as best I can,

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I scream at him and he turns his rage on me and dives on me and pummels me repeatedly with his fists, making firm contact numerous times here and there; nose broken, a couple ribs fractured on both sides, left eye swollen and eyebrow bleeding, gashes on left cheekbone, etc. They all furnish his psychotic mind into his next rampage and he mounts my useless frame again. I loose the mental battle with the pitch-black and it claims my psyche, but not before I am flipped face down and entered from behind, but _not_ where it was made to enter naturally. I am being violently ripped open and the pain is what brings me under into the golden abyss of unconsciousness.

I hear a whimpering dog next to me? Things are swimming and I can't remember where I am or why I am here. My eyes are open and I am face down and a man is on top of a woman. She is face down and looking at me. Why are they so far away? I cannot really move. Is my neck broken? Am I dead? No! The pain is swarming my entire body. I am neither dead nor paralyzed, and I'm _not_ sure this is a _good_ thing. SHIT! I remember.

"Get OFF her!" I shout, but he only hears gurgles from the damage I haven't even realized yet. He smirks and half-chuckles at me then he focuses on the completion this round. The poor thing being used is gone in her mind somewhere and I _don't_ blame her. She is quiet now. Her eyes seem hooked on _mine_ though, so I hold contact the whole time. I will be there for her! He must have beat her too, because she has a couple of fresh bruises. Oh my God, Olivia, I am here for you! I say with my eyes. She just blinks dazzled and distant.

The 'Beast' is done now and he leans over and kisses my cheek. I only stare at him with all the hate and rage and disdain I can muster. He collects himself together and stands, getting his clothing all properly placed. He walks around to my side of the torture pad we have been on for the last two days and myself three, he grabs tape and wraps my arms around Olivia's and then tapes my wrists together so that our arms are locked in together. She wears handcuffs and it's my guess they _must_ be hers, another way to humiliate her. _Sick bastard_!

When he finishes, he rubs his hand all over me below and the intense pain shoots through my whole being and he whispers to me,

"Goodbye, my Loves," and he gently kisses my head and then leans over me, pushing me down as much as possible, and kisses her head. Then he gets off us. I listen as he fetters through the room and down some stairs.

Neither of us have obstructed mouths, but neither of us has the strength or drive to yell for help. Her blank stare burns into me and I see why he stopped and left without killing us. There is _no_ way we can get out on our own, and noone will find us. But I believe the main reason he did not end our lives: he _broke_ her. She is _not_ in there anymore! Her eyes are open, but she is not present. I almost _hope_ that she has brain damage and will _never_ remember any of this evil. I cry for her spirit! I will not stop until I fix this all somehow!


	4. Chapter 4

I lay there for a _very long time_! I wait to see if he might return. The last thing I want is to be caught trying to escape. It must have been hours. I weep for a spell, and then I encourage myself, 'G_et a hold of yourself, this woman survived the first time and I'll be DAMNED if I let him win _this_ time! Okay, the sun should be up soon and then I can see more. Maybe I can pull the tape loose. That Beast _better_ be gone for good or this will all be in vain._'

I begin to bring my body closer to our hands. This is tedious and grueling work due to my injuries and those of this woman here, I don't want to hurt her in the process. I hope she doesn't have brain damage from that kick. Her head is gashed open pretty wide and there is so much blood I can smell only _it_. Not even the odor of burnt flesh is strong enough with me _this_ close to the large amount of iron smelling liquid caked all over her face, hair and this insipid mattress.

I need to get my teeth to the tape, but every little pull towards my goal, sends throbbing waves through my body due to all the injuries. One injury alone, I could handle it better, but I have so many!Pulling my torso, rubs the burnt skin in multiple areas. Pulling my legs, tears more soft tissue in my severely injured and swollen knee, the tattered pieces of patella rub against muscles and tendons and ligaments and because I am face down, the outcome is intensified. Attempting to offer relief on the knee, I try helping with the right leg. The burns there and the trauma the movement brings to my raw and bleeding panty area, brings acidic fluids to the back of my throat. My ribs push into my lungs when I relax to regroup and gain the energy to make the next pull. My wrists are discolored from the few dislocations and fractures inside; and the external damage to the epidermis from being bound tightly during most of the assaults and tortures. My back and buttocks have numerous cuts from the knife, he must have been cutting me while I was knocked out, it feels like lemon juice on a paper cut every time the cuts pull open from my movements. My right eye is nearly shut from the fluid build up from repeated impacts from a closed fist. The rib damage and the multiple chokings cause restricted breathing, making the effort that much more tedious and tiresome. Being twisted and turned however he wanted to; to rape and sodomize me in many uncomfortable and dangerous positions during his crimes on me; has my lower back hurting and my hips feeling overstressed. The damage to my face from the gun or fist or whatever else may have been used while I was knocked out, is not localized to one side or area, making it harder to rest in between pulls. _Oh my God, I'm a mess! Don't think about that Mor. Just get free._

I hold myself up and away from Olivia, and get my oral cavity to the silver duct tape covered in blood around my wrists. My teeth take hold and I bite and tear and pull. I have to stop a lot though. I hurt _everywhere_! _Please Olivia, be okay! How did she live through this once before?_

I hear the first little shred of the tape after six tries! Now I have more energy! This was going to work and I...I begin to panic about what is next. _DAMMIT! Stop this foolishness, Morgan. One step at a time. Noone is going anywhere if you don't CALM DOWN! Breath in, slowly._ I wince _Okay, now out. And in. Okay, keep going with the tape. Just do one thing at a time._

Another little sound gives me courage to keep going. There is more light around now. The sun must be rising. I lift my eyes to the windows and see the sky is much lighter and it is dawn! I feel even _more_ invigorated.

"Olivia, hunny, if you can hear me I don't want you to worry, okay? The sun is coming up and it's a new day and you and I are gunna get outta her before much longer and we can get some help and see the people we love. You hear me? We're gunna be _just fine_!" I only _hope_ we are. If I get free, I need to figure out what to do about my leg and getting help. She is cuffed and if I don't find a key... _Stop it Morgan_!

"The tape is almost off now and the sun is going to beam through the window in a few hours and then we can warm up! Hey sweety, can you feel my hand on your face? I got the tape off! We're going to be OK! I'm gunna look for the key and blankets and I think I will make a splint for my leg if I find the right stuff, okay Livy? I hope you don't mind if I call ya that. I think it fits you! You gotta be a kind person with a warming smile to be a 'Livy' and I see that about you."

I am slowly gaining momentum as I began pulling myself around the large room with: barely real walls, barely real windows, barely real flooring. Support beams line the middle of the room. Some pipes here and there from old water lines. That's what we were attached to the whole time and where she remains, _for now_! I see the shelves that the sicko used and I dread getting closer and seeing things he used lying there taunting me. I have resorted to a type of Army crawl that is working nicely, for the amount of injuries. But when I look back to Livy on the drab collection of stuffing and stitches, I am shocked by what I see. I have left a bunch of blood from the multiple wounds all over my body. The pertinence of my mission is strengthened by how very important it is that I get help! For _both_ of us. The blood trail tells me I am hurt more than I might realize.

I finally get to the shelves that I do _not_ want to see. I stay off to the side and grab a hold of them and decide it would be a good idea to tip them forward and the items will fall to where I can get them. It works like a charm and I quickly loose my joy when I lay on the floor staring at _many_ things he used. I cannot handle the overload and I drop face down onto the things laying around me. I weep with my head on my crossed arms for who knows how long.

"Morgan?" I hear my name after I had stilled some and was only sniffling by then. I turn to her.

"I'm here, Livy."

"Are you okay? Is he..."

"He's gone, Hun. He's gone."

She cries in relief.

"Livy, I want you to tell me how you are? What's broken? Give me an inventory of your injuries. You're a cop and I'm a RN. Let's help each other, alright? Can I call you Livy? Tell me what you would to do get info out to the world that we need help in here? Focus and we'll figure this stuff out! We will work together like we have trained and lived all these years, right?"

I have looked away and I am staring at the items again and the hammer catches my eye. Blood is on the metal round head and all over the handle. I cringe and turn away to compose myself. Flashbacks flood my mind and then I hear her voice again. As she talks, I carry on with what I need to do. I am actually glad I am not alone! But that thought makes me feel guilty! She didn't need this again!

"Okay, okay," I hear her steel herself to begin. She really is a resilient woman! "I, uh, there are numerous burns and cuts over the entire body. Vaginal and anal injuries, but mild." she chokes a bit on the words and then she quietly states, "He raped me."

"I know Hun."

"That didn't happen last time."

"Oh Hunny, I am _so sorry_ it happened _this_ time!"

"I _barely_ escaped it though. I barely made it _alive_! He shoved my gun in my mouth and after four days with him, I thought he would kill me and 'do me cold' like he threatened. I remember the metal was cold on my tongue and lips. He made me beg for my life."

"FIRE!" I say loudly and the sound carries throughout the emptiness. Livy jumps and screams, thinking we were in danger of burning to death after all this.

I turn to her and apologize for scaring her and explain what I meant. "We can get attention by starting a controlled fire! I found a lighter he left and if there is enough fuel, I can light some paper or something! Enough smoke during the day and enough light to attract attention at night! Livy, we're gunna get outta here!"

She has a bit of hope in her eyes, "I wish I could do more to help. _My_ legs are fine and I could walk till I find help or a phone. But you haven't found a key?" I shake my head in denial. "Well, he _wasn't_ stupid cuffing me and just taping your hands. Yeah and we are on the top floor so you'd havta manage to get down three flights! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! That _fucking asshole_ gets away _every damn time_!"

I look around for something to brace my knee with and I see some wood slats stacked in a corner. Now I need something to tie it to my leg. He tied me with rope and I see some over by where I was in the chair. Okay, now I need things to burn and I really need to see where would be the best place to get attention. First task is my leg. After thirty minutes, I finally got the wood and rope and prepare to splint my knee and I continue to plan to signal for help.

I lay one slat on the ground and I begin the painful process of straightening my leg and I yell, but I don't quit! I add one to each side and one along the top. The rope lying under the slats on the floor, is being actively tied and I don't want to scream from the pain. It must be done. _Just like a band-aid Morgan. Quickly._

The pain is expected and I bear down and ride through it. I still have two more ropes to tie on. When I finish, I secure the makeshift contraption with some of the leftover duct tape. Sweat beads hang out on my skin for all the effort. I need to rest a couple of minuets, because my next task is standing so I can see outside of our prison.

After I rest, I move to a support beam in the middle and I begin trying to stand. My left wrist hurts less than the right one so I use it to push myself up while the other holds the square post for added assistance. My success thrills me and Livy is coaxing me as I work.

I can see out two sides and I see water on one side and NYC on the other, but it seems so far.

"I think we're in Jersey, across the Hudson and I only see water over there," as I point to my left. "I think a fire might be seen by some boats, but not sure if anything will be seen, but we're gunna give it a go. Whaddya say Livy?" she agrees. I limp painfully around the room, gathering flammable materials like bits of newspaper, the rest of the slats, and then I see something in the corner furthest from the stairs. Not sure of what it is, I make my way over to it and I see its and old dirty blanket. I pick it up and some rocks fall off it and the noise startles us both.

"It's okay Livy, just me and some rocks making music over here is all." I shake it out as best I can and hobble over to her and I use it to cover her nakedness. I still have my dress on with tape now holding the strap back in place, but her clothes were off before I was awake so I have no idea what happened to them, but leaving mydress and _nothing_ for her was another mortification on her psyche. She thanks me for the warmth and dignity I gave her with the simple gesture.

We talk as I do my best to create a safe way _and_ area to make up the fire pile. I set up over near where I found the blanket. I am ready to light up about half of what I collected. We decided we should do that in case we need one for after dark.

"Okay Livy, here we go. I flick the lighter and catch some of the paper and it quickly takes hold and the pile catches nicely. The smell hits me and I vomit again and I feel like a weakling. I know its _not_ flesh, but I still flashback to all the burnings. It has been a _long_ three days and I only hope someone sees the smoke, as I spit the remnants of vomit out of my mouth.

Smoke is in the area of the fire, but doesn't seem to be getting to Livy, so I am happy. It 'appears' that lots of smoke is leaving the building in large enough amounts to get the attention of _someone_ I think to myself. It has been burning for about thirty minutes. Now I grow a little concerned because the pile is getting smaller and I still hear no sirens. _Will help ever come?_

WAIT... what is that? I _do_ hear some now! I wait to see if they get closer before letting myself hope. They seem to be. _Oh my God_!

"Livy, do ya hear that? I think it worked! They seem to be getting closer! Listen...do you hear them coming in the building?" I look at the woman still bound with her hands over her head and she is smiling, so now I _know_ I am right. I stand near her and I hear the fire fighters coming and calling for anyone inside. I try to holler, but my voice gives out from the emotional overload and I wish I had a whistle like Rose found at the end of _Titanic_. I see them now and I have never seen anything that looked better! I begin to limp towards them,

"Help us! Please! She needs freed from the cuffs and we both need the hospital." the last few words become almost slurred. One man is very close to me and as I pass out, he catches my limp form before I fall to the ground.

"Ugh." I moan through the pain. I am moving and I am scared, but I don't worry as much when I hear female voices around me. "Livy?" they try to shush me, but to no avail. "LIVY!"

I hear her call my name, "Morgan, I'm here. We're okay, they're helping us. Remember we been waiting for this?"

Her voice and words calm me instantly. I am being carried down a flight of stairs on a gurney by EMT's now and Livy is on the way behind me. We reach the bottom and we are wheeled out of the building and to awaiting ambulances and medical attention. They put us on the same 'bus' at our insistence. We reach across the gap and hold hands, feeding each other positive energy, happy to be safe and rescued. I feel the dark claiming my mind once again, but I also feel her grip tighten as mine loosens. She will protect me!


End file.
